can you see through my mask
by dark anthem
Summary: scarred. humiliated. broken. yet all these hidden under a smile. secrets only for his mate to find out. can you see through his mask, Gray?
1. Chapter 1

He held it in.

The pain.

The humiliation.

His true emotions.

He hid it all.

To anyone, he might seem to be a happy-go-lucky boy. Lived a normal life and had plenty of friends. But the reality was far from it.

Natsu was a boy of 17 with beautiful shades of pink hair that was usually covered by a hood if he could help it and beautiful onyx orbs. Natsu lived in a foster home. Abandoned by his parents Natsu grew up in a place that a child should never set foot in. Throughout his entire life, all that Natsu ever known was being forced to do thing he didn't want to do.

Forced to hide his emotions.

Forced to grow up faster, Natsu had almost forgotten what it was like to be a kid. almost. What it actually meant to have a normal life. Hidden deep inside himself, the innocence of a kid lurked within, unknown to him. Unable to come out.

Natsu sighed to himself as he stood in front of Fairytail High. Already having lost count of how many schools he transferred to, Natsu wasn't looking forward to another school. 'Hmmm. I wonder how it will be.' Natsu mused to himself before walking towards the door.

'oh no you don't. you bastard' A hand gripped Natsu's hood and pulled him back. Natsu staggered backwards. He looked at the man next to him. Natsu didn't say anything but waited for the man to start walking. 'know you're place you piece of shit!' the man spat at Natsu before walking inside the school.

Without another word, Natsu followed the man inside the school. 'god, this place is cold. Cant you warm it up a bit?' the man asked. Natsu shook his head. Then realizing that the man could not see him, Natsu said ' im afraid I cant Midnight-sama, I do not have the permission to do so.' Midnight tsked but didn't say anything and kept on walking.

*knock knock*

'come in' a voice called from inside the room. Midnight and Natsu went inside the room. ' ah, you must be the new student' Natsu tore his gaze away from the painting on the wall and focused on the source of the voice.

Sitting at the table was an old man that looked about to be in his late 60s. 'come sit down' the man said as he gestured towards the seats in front of him. Natsu sat down with Midnight to the left of him. 'Im Makarov Dreyer. The principle of Fairytail High.' The old man introduced himself.

'im Midnight, guardian of Natsu Dragneel' Midnight introduced both himself and Natsu. ' Natsu is a bit deaf so you have to speak a bit louder.' Midnight continued with a smirk that was none too friendly. Natsu frowned at midnight. though it went unnoticed by midnight, Makarov's keen eyesight caught the frown.

'I see…. Anyways, Natsu, you're going to start you're classes from today onwards' Makarov spoke.' You may leave him in my care' Makarov gestured towards the door. Midnight took the sign and left. But not without a few parting words for Natsu.

' _Tonight get ready...'_ The whispered words sent a shiver down Natsu's spine.

After midnight left, Makarov turned his attention towards Natsu. 'So Natsu, while you're here in Fairytail high, this place will be like you're home and everyone will be like you're family. And since you're new here, you will be needing someone to show you the ropes. Here's your new timetable.' Makarov gave Natsu a piece of paper

1st period: English

2nd period: Magic

3rd period: Gym

4th period: Lunch

5th period: Art

6th period: History

7th period: free

It was like that for the rest of the week

'ok, Gray will be here to show you around' Makarov spoke snapping Natsu out of his thoughts. 'so, you have to wait a few minutes for him to come, and don't mind his lack of clothing.' Natsu didn't mind staying in the room. It was comfortable and made Natsu think of his past. Natsu laid his head on the table cocooned by his arms and felt himself sinking to darkness.

r n r


	2. Chapter 2

When Natsu opened his eyes, he could hear someone talking to Makarov. Natsu yawned and scratched the back of his head. 'sorry about that. I didn't mean to fall asleep' Makarov waved it off. 'no need to apologize my dear child. Anyways this is Gray Fullbuster.' Makarov introduced the person he was talking to. Gray had unruly black hair that framed his dark blue red eyes. 'He is an-'

'Ice-mage' Natsu interrupted. The occupants of the room were shocked beyond words. Nobody had managed to identify Gray's magic that quickly and no one believed it without proof either.

'he is an ice-mage trained in the mountains for years' Natsu spoke staring right into Gray's blue red eyes.

'how do you know that?' Makarov asked dumbfounded as Gray was left speechless.

'his smell' Natsu replied

' huh?!' both of them said at the same time looking at Natsu. 'he has the smell of pine and snow'

=Few minutes of silence=

'b-but how can you smell it? its not strong at all!' gray exclaimed.

'I am a dragon slayer. Well, a fire dragon slayer to be exact. Meaning I control fire. We dragon slayer have heightened sense of smell, hearing well basically everything. That's how I was able to tell it' Natsu elaborated.

Makarov raised his eyebrows as he processed the new information not knowing what to believe as he remembered their earlier conversation. All this while, Natsu was staring intently at the necklace around Gray's neck. The next question that came out of Natsu's mouth took Gray by surprise.

'Is Ur dead?'

'How do you know her?' Gray asked getting defensive

' ** _Is she dead?'_** Natsu repeated ignoring Gray's question completely. Gray stared into onyx eyes filled with emotions. Gray detected hope, pain…

'she's been dead for 10 years' Gray replied shocking Makarov as Gray had refused to answer that particular question and tended to avoid it.

The second the words left Gray's mouth, the room of the temperature went down. Icicles started to form and it had started snowing. It was like a miniature blizzard had got stuck inside the room.

' Gray! What are you doing?' Makarov shouted standing up behind his desk. Snowflakes already covering his hair. 'I thought you had control over it!'

'its not me!' gray shouted not believing his eyes. Realization dawned on them as they looked at Natsu who was unnaturally still.

'you promised.' Natsu whispered before sinking into darkness once more. Gray jumped forward to catch Natsu as he fell towards the floor. Slowly the room began to go back to its usual way. Not a single snowflake was left.

Makarov kept looking at the boy who was cradled in gray's arm, wondering whether his words were true or not. After all it's not every day you meet someone who has two magic affinities.

Natsu opened his eyes and struggled to sit up. He felt warm hands on his body trying to help him sit up. 'not too fast, boy else you're going to have to stay here for another hour.' A melodious yet rough voice penetrated into his ear. (I don't know how porlyusca sounds, so bear with me)

Natsu snuggled into the warm hands unconsciously.

' I cant believe my ears or my eyes, Porlyusca' Makarov exclaimed.

Porlyusca smiled. 'truly even I didn't expect that I'll be this close to a human, but ill tell you one thing Makarov. He is a child that will change our lives and whom we will have an urge to protect' Porlyusca ran her hand through Natsu's hair and frowned.

Seeing the frown on her face Makarov asked. 'What's wrong? is everything alright?' he received no answer from porlyusca who was busy examining Natsu's body.

As she was about to lift his shirt, someone grabbed her arm. Porlyusca looked towards the owner of the hand and came face to face with onyx eyes.

The moment she came face to face with his eyes, pictures zoomed across her eyes. No, they were not pictures. They were memories. Of Natsu.

'don't' Natsu asked. 'please'

Natsu's voice shook Porlyusca out of her reverie. Never in her wildest imaginations had she imagined the terrors one could face such as that.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu ignored the stares of Makarov and went outside. He stopped by the door and said to Makarov. 'since there is no more time for any subjects, im gonna go home. If you have any problem about me, tell it to me rather than midnight. And porlyusca, you might wanna tell someone about it today'

Without another word Natsu left the room, leaving porlyusca as still as statue. Slowly she sank to her knees shaking violently. Her whole body shook with tremors. Makarov rushed towards porlyusca and held her close. For once porlyusca let Makarov touch her. (don't take the wrong meaning people!)

'he- he-' porlyusca was not able to continue. Makarov wondered as what she could have seen to make go into such a state that he was seeing right infront of his eyes. 'that child, has gone through seven hells and back, Makarov! That child has been broken so badly…. And I still don't know how he manages to smile as if there is nothing wrong in this entire world! He is so pure and fragile. So innocent deep within.' Porlyusca wheezed out through gulps of air. 'Makarov.' Porlyusca said getting serious and whacking his hand away. 'if you let anything happen to him again, I'll make sure that you have the most cruelest anything or anyone have seen. It will be so cruel that you would wish that Zeref would come and kill you.' Her eyes were cold leaving no room for any other emotion that Makarov felt a shiver own his spine.

'you have my word porlyusca. No harm shall befall that child as far as I know' Makarov swore. Yet his promise to porlyusca was to be broken that very night!

 **Cliffy!**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. And im sorry that it is short.**

 **But I was as sleepy as hell when I wrote it after finishing my homeworks.**

 **Anyways read and review.**

 **Ooops. Almost forgot. FairyTail doeas not belong to me unfortunately.**


	4. Chapter 4

'Where the hell have you been, you fucking shit?' a vase greeted Natsu's body as soon as he stepped into the hell he called home. Natsu looked at the person who threw the vase at him.

'what are you looking at? Huh?' the man spat at Natsu as he stopped in front of him. 'im the great Brian-sama! And you vermin have no right to look at me like that!' the man threw Natsu into the wall. Stunned Natsu laid there for a while. 'aaaaah!' Natsu screamed as brian stepped on his balls and twisted it.

'get off! Get off!' Natsu screamed.

'give me a reason why you whore' brain smiled sadistically at the boy writhing beneath him.

'as much as I would love to let you continue your fun, I cant let you do that brian. We have clients tonight' Natsu and brian looked towards the source of the voice to find midnight wlaking towards them. 'we cant let our prize get damaged now do we? Else they wont pay a cent.' Midnight smirked at Natsu who was still writhing in pain.

'tch' brain gave a final twist to Natsu's balls before getting off of him. Natsu tried to curl into a ball to stop the agonizing pain. But before he could do that, midnight grabbed him arm and dragged him to his feet.

'c'mon, you are late as it is., midnight growled as he proceeded to drag Natsu towards his room. 'here, change into these. Don't even think of wearing anything else or tearing that apart!' midnight slammed the door in his face after throwing the clothes at him. Natsu knew better than to anger midnight when he was angry. With a sigh, Natsu changed his clothes. He took of his scarf and folded it neatly before taking off his shirt. As he took off his shirt, he felt someone watching him.

Natsu sighed again knowing that the supposed clients were inside the room with. Natsu pretended not to notice them, and proceeded with his task. As he took of his jeans, natsu heard a whistle. It seemed that the spectators didn't care whether their presence was known to him or not.

Natsu just went on with his task. He stood butt naked as he viewed the clothes that midnight gave to him. it was a tight shirt with a huge v neck which showed natsu's chest. The red color bringing out natsu's eyes. The jeans were tight as well. Every muscle on natsu's leg was visible as he walked.

Natsu went and laid on the bed. He had to wait for a few minutes before the sound of footsteps reached his ears. The bed plunged on either side of him as the clients laid down. 'youre mine pretty boy' a voice said while a hand slithered down his chest. they laughed when natsu shivered beneath their touches

{LEMON}

Natsu laid on the bed and watched his clients get dressed. One of the looked at natsu and gave his dick a squeeze before going out the door leaving the woman with him. 'youre so pretty. Why don't you become mine for ever?' the woman asked as she leaned down and gave him kiss. Her tongue probing natus's lips for entrance. When natsu refused, she bit on it forcing him to open his mouth. She deepened the kiss.

'ow' she gave a yelp and broke the kiss when natsu bit her tongue. 'that's revenge bitch!' natsu gave a sly grin which stayed on his face even when the woman slapped him. 'I take back what I said you bastard!' the woman growled out as she went out the door.

Natsu looked towards the closing doors unable move and his throat was sore from yelling so much. His neck had traces of hand prints and hickys that were turning to a shade of blue. Natsu didn't even bother covering himself before slipping to unconsciousness.

Natsu woke up with a start. His face was drenched in sweat and he was shaking slightly. Natsu tried to use his magic but failed as he realized that he had magic restraining band on his arm. 'she must've put it on me when she was straddling me' natsu mumbled as he tore the band to pieces. Natsu moved his aching body into the toilet and stood under the cold water feeling his body relax.

Natsu wore a thin turtleneck shirt with long sleeved hoody that showed his lithe body curves and a denim jeans that weren't as tight. Silently, natsu crept out of his room and went out the door. He grabbed his scarf and phone as well as his bag as he made his way out the door. Natsu breathed in the fresh air of the morning.

He looked at the time on his phone which read 6:30. Since school started at eight, Natsu decided to go for a walk. His stomach rumbled as he realized that he didn't have anything for dinner last night or breakfast for that matter. Natsu sat down on bench when his stomach rumbled again. Natsu ignored his rumbling stomach as he realized he forgot to take some money.

Natsu closed his eyes and laid down on the bench, his body aching at his every move. His stomach rumbled again followed by a light chuckle. Natsu opened his eyes and came face to face with brown eyes. It was then Natsu realized that he was laying on something soft. Not hard like a bench. 'aren't you gonna eat something?' the person spoke.

Natsu didnt recognize the voice, but could make it out to be a girls. natsu shot up like an arrow and a wave of nausea swept over him. as he shot up, the hood fell of his head revealing his unruly pink hair contrasting against his toned skin

Natsu looked at the girl. She had long scarlet hair that flowed with the gentle wind blowing. She wore an amour that covered her chest and a short skirt. 'who are you?' Natsu asked.

'usually, you have to introduce you're self before asking another person.' The girl smiled. 'but, anyways, im Erza Scarlet.'

Natsu's mouth formed an o as he realized which Erza Scarlet he was starring at. 'the Erza scarlet, who survived Tower of heaven?' Natsu covered him mouth as soon as he said it. 'sorry' he mumbled out. But it came out as 'orry..' In a blink of an eye, Erza had a sword pointed at him.

'how do you know that? Not even the people who call me sister knows it! so how dO YOU KNOW IT? Erza shouted the last part. Anger getting the better of her.

Natsu looked at Erza with huge eyes not even daring to breath.

'Oi, Oi Erza let him go!' a voice shouted. Both of them looked towards to see Gray running towards them.

'why should i? for all I know, he might be a spy' Erza growled out.

'what did he say that got you acting like that?' gray asked pulling the terrified boy away from her sword.

'how does he know about me being in tower of heaven?' Erza asked gray as she hee sword disappeared into thin air.

'mind explaining?' gray turned towards Natsu who was looking at them quite wearily. All the movements making his body ache.

'her memories. I caught a glimpse of it as I looked into her eyes' Natsu mumbled as he looked away from their expecting eyes.

'you mean you can see the memory of others?' Gray exclaimed as Erza was too shocked to move.

'and cox I heard of her'

'how many do you control?' gray asked knowing that this was the third

Natsu shrugged not bothering to answer. The awkward silence was broken through Natsu's stomach grumbling.

Groooowwwwwwwwwwwwwlllllllllllll~

Erza laughed as Natsu blushed and murmured something that was inaudible to them. 'come on, I'll feed you' Erza said as she grabbed ahold of Natsu's arm. The moment Erza grabbed his arm, Natsu froze. He started shaking though it was not visible. 'please let go' Natsu whispered

Shocked by his reaction, Erza released his hands immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

'I'm sorry!' Erza apologized as she let go of his hands. Natsu rubbed his wrists as he followed Erza .

Natsu stopped in front of the shop. It was an antique looking shop that had a comfortable feeling to it. Natsu opened the door and the sound of a bell rang through the entire shop momentarily breaking the silence. Natsu looked around the shop which looked cozy. And almost had a homey feel to it. Yet, for Natsu, it already felt home.

Natsu stood in front of the awkwardly until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Natsu jumped and whirled around to come face to face with gray. Gray chuckled at Natsu's startled impression before speaking. 'c'mon, let's go sit. Erza is giving the orders. She said she's ordering you a deluxe cake.' Gray took ahold of Natsu's wrist and led him towards a table.

As they walked, Natsu looked at Gray's hand on his wrist and wondered why he wasn't panicking. Deep down, he felt comfortable and somewhat happy and safe…

'Sorry about before, I didn't know that you would get a panic attack' Erza apologized again. Natsu brushed it off with a shrug of his shoulder. 'I think we are even. And I'm sorry about earlier. Blurting it out like that.'

'ok…. Guess we are even.' Erza laughed as their orders arrived. Erza was eating a strawberry cake while gray was eating shaved ice. Natsu looked at the dish in front of him with huge eyes. It was a double layer strawberry cake with cream filling and chocolate toppings. It also had some strawberries on top.

' so what ya think?' Erza asked Natsu who kept on starring at the cake in front of him. 'This is for me?' Natsu asked his question almost in audible. 'Hmmm, and nobody else is going to eat it' Erza said smiling. 'that means you too Gray!' Erza smacked his hand away. 'But I can't finish this by myself!' Natsu exclaimed as he took a bite.' But this is yummy!'

In the end Natsu finished the cake and they went out of the shop, walking towards the school at a leisurely pace. Natsu followed a little way behind Gray and Erza listening to their conversation now and then.

'right Natsu?' Gray looked behind when he didn't receive an answer and saw Natsu a few feet behind them. He was staring intently at something. Though Gray didn't know what. 'oi oi, if you keep stopping like this we wont get to school in time. ' Gray stopped what he was going to say when he saw what Natsu was staring at.

' what is that?' Natsu pointed towards an ice cream truck.

'what do you mean what is that? That is an ice cream truck' Gray said looking at Natsu as if he had grown two heads.

'what's ice-cream?' Natsu asked.

Gray's jaw dropped to the floor. 'YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ICE-CREAM IS?' gray shouted at Natsu who took a step backwards.

'is that a good thing or bad thing?' Natsu asked timidly.

'why are you shouting? Did something happen?!' Erza asked running towards them. Sword ready to strike. Gray ignored Erza and kept on looking at Natsu whose gaze was focused on the truck.

'Erza, do you have some money?' Gray spoke to Erza while his gaze was fixed on Natsu.

'yeah, why?' she asked materializing her purse out of no where.

'cox I need to give Natsu an ice-cream. Can you believe that he doesn't know what the hell that is?' gray nearly shouted the best part.'

'Natsu, is it true? You haven't had an ice-cream? Erza asked she stopped in front of Natsu.

'mmmhmmm' Natsu replied.

Faster than anyone can say salamander, Erza dragged Natsu to the truck.

'can we do that again please?' Natsu exclaimed a little bit out of breath. He looked up at Erza with puppy dog eyes, his eyes filled with hope. Erza got lost in his eyes. 'maybe after school' Erza gave in to Natsu while Gray's jaw was hanging open.

Natsu smiled at her as if she him the whole world in his hands. 'wow Erza, that was the quickest yes you have ever given anyone.' I know. I just couldn't say no to him' Erza replied smile playing on her lips.

'so what are doing here?' Natsu asked finally realizing that he was in front of the ice-cream truck.

'what do you do infront of an ice-cream truck?' gray asked as he gave the orders to the woman in the truck. ' one shaved ice,orange. one strawberry cone and a vanilla cone with choco chips

'I dunno…..' Natsu replied.

'anyways here,' gray gave the vanilla cone to Natsu who hesitantly took it.' eat. think of it as our treat'

Natsu took the cone from gray and licked it tentatively. immediately his eyes lit up. 'thisis delicious! can we haave some when we come back? please gray?' Natsu asked Gray unknowingly doing the puppy eyes.

'oh god, how can I refuse him when he looks like that? and he has ice-cream on those beautiful lips…. huh? beautiful lips? he does not have beautiful lips!'

'Gray?'

'fine, ' gray gave in to natsu


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own ft_ **im soo sorry for not updating. I had tons of projects to do and my final exams are looming up.( though I don't give a shit would like to forget about it if my mom and sis was not so adamant on give me a beating if I get c report) AND I was busy reading fanfiction and trying to find a beta. enjoy the stohrayyyyy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By then, Gray had expected Natsu to do a dance out of joy. but was surprised when Natsu didn't. Natsu just looked content enough to get another chance to have the most delicious thing he had laid his eyes-no his tongue on.

the trio walked towards the school at a comfortable pace. they made it to the school gates before a voice reached their ears. well… more like a scream.

'GRAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAA'

Natsu dropped the ice-cream he was holding and covered his ears to block out the noise. 'shit!'

Erza and Gray looked towards Natsu who had his ears covered. when the screaming stopped, Natsu slowly removed his hand from his ears. gasps were heard from both Erza and gray as they saw the blood on his hands.

'I still cant control it' Natsu sighed to himself as he wiped the blood on his shirt.

'control what?' Gray asked.

'uh…. ehtho….' Natsu blushed under the scrutinizing gazes from Erza and Gray.

'Gray sama! Juvia was so worried about you!' it was then Natsu noticed a girl with blue hair holding grays arm. unconsciously, Natsu's fist clenched and realized that for some reason he didn't like it.

gray sighed and proceeded to pull the girl away from him. 'Juvia , let go off me.'

Natsu looked at them with mild interest before turning his attention to Erza. he put his hood over his head realizing that people were starting to come.

'what did you say?' Natsu mumbled not being comfortable around Juvia. before Erza could reply, Natsu whirled around.

' you aren't doing a good job hiding your presence, so why don't you come out?' Natsu said calmly.

a boy with blue hair and a tattoo on his eye appeared infront of him. the boy gave a whistle as Gray, Erza and Juvia's jaws literally crashed to the ground respectively.

'ya know, nobody has managed to sense me that fa-' the boy was cut of as Natsu spoke. 'you can tell your brothers to get out too'

this time the boy's mouth fell to the same level as the others.

'heh, Jellal. looks like there is someone who can sense us.' an exact copy of Jellal appeared on his right while another appeared on his left. 'and connect us together' the one on the left added.

the triplets looked at each other before smiling and jumping on Natsu. Natsu yelped and hid behind Gray and Erza, his hood falling from his head in the process.

'lay a finger on him and I will make sure that you see the depths of hell!' Erza threatened the boys who took a few steps back and watched Erza talk to Natsu softly.

'its ok. I'll make sure that they wont lay a finger on you' Erza said looking at the boys with a glare. Gray chuckled as he felt Natsu tense a bit more.

'relax a bit would you?' Gray said as he turned his head to look at Natsu and petted his head ruffling his hair in the process. Natsu relaxed for a moment before registering what was happening. Natsu looked at his feet as a lovely shade of red made its home on his cheeks. The triplets got a nosebleed as Natsu looked at Gray and pouted unconsciously.

Natsu looked at them as he sweat dropped and turned towards gray as he heard a squeal. it seemed that Juvia had also fainted from a nosebleed.

Natsu stood behind gray wondering what the heck was happening. Erza sighed and shook her head walking towards the boys on the ground. 'get up and go to class.' she said as she walked past the boys. all of them parted ways as the bell rang, promising to meet each other on the roof.

Natsu entered the class room tentatively. he looked around the class before going towards the seat at the back next to the window. he sat down and pulled his hood over his head. his head shot up from between his arms where it was resting from as a familiar smell entered his nose. the smell also brought familiarity as well as dread to the boy.

Natsu willed himself to look towards the scent and his eyes locked upon a blonde haired girl. Natsu froze as he made eye contact with the girl. her eyes widened a bit as she gave him a smile.

there was only one thing running through his mind.

'she's alive'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **anyways, I think I made this chapter long enough for you guys to forgive me…..? *gives puppy eyes***

 **and for those who are reading PROMISES OF THE PAST, im sorry to tell you that im still having a writers block on that one.**

 **{ thought that i should get over all these at once rather than posting an authors note. which I am not a fan of}**


	7. Chapter 7

the bell rang signaling the end of the end of the lesson and the start of the break. Natsu stretched and made his way to the roof. being the first out of his class he did not get bombarded with girls or boys for that matter.

Natsu reached the roof and looked around. he heard voices coming from the other side of the roof. following the voices, he was met with a lunch box flying towards him. Natsu ducked in order to avoid getting hit by it. he looked carefully at the commotion infront of him and realized that it was Gray, Jellal and his brothers fighting.

'You boys quit it else I'll make sure you never see the light of day!' Natsu looked towards his right to see Erza holding a sword over the boy heads. 'HAII!' they exclaimed as they scrambled to their feet. 'it was still your fault though!' Gray said as he wiped the dust off his clothes. 'say what!? it was yours you ice-freak!' Jellal said pointing a finger at Gray.

'Are you going to fight again?' Erza said threateningly. 'Don't mind them Natsu, it the usual among them' Erza gestured to an empty seat next to her. 'Want some?' she asked offering a slice of her strawberry cake. the bickering boys stopped and stared as they looked at Erza as if she had grown three heads.

'Erza…' Gray said his mouth hanging open

'Shared….' one of the triplets said before fainting right on the spot.

'her….. S-S-Strawberry…' The other one said before following his brother and falling down.

"ERZA SHARED HER STRAWBERRY CAKE!' Jellal exclaimed before running over to Erza. 'Im your boyfriend and I haven't got any cake from you! but Natsu-chan get its when you only knew him for a day?' Jellal said crying a flood

Natsu sweat dropped as he watched the scene infront of him. all this while eating the cake.' how in the world did I become a chan?' Natsu thought as he watched Erza kick her said boyfriend to a tree.

'unlike you, he is sweet' Erza said sitting down and eating her cake.

'ara~ who are you?' Natsu jumped as an unfamiliar face popped up between him and Erza. the boy was around his age and had spikey orange hair. he was also wearing glasses that hid his eyes.

'oi Loki, don't scare the poor boy' a replica of Jellal appeared next to the boy.

'as if you didn't do that to him on the first day, Seigrein!' Loki scoffed as he went to sit next to the railing. 'true, but he is so cute' Seigrein said as he rushed towards Natsu only to be stopped by his triplet. 'knock it off, Sei' His triplet said blocking his way. 'give him time to get used our rowdiness before jumping on him'

'sorry 'bout that.' he said turning to look at Natsu. 'Im Mystogun' the boy said extending his arm to Natsu.

'Natsu' Natsu replied shaking his hand. just as Mystogun was about to walk away Natsu spoke.

'anoo…' Natsu stopped as all of them focused on Natsu. 'why is a celestial god here?'

everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Natsu intently. 'what do you mean celestial god?' Mystogun said scrunching his face.

'ah… if you don't know then-'

'then why don't you tell us who it is?' Gray said interrupting Natsu. 'but he must have kept it hidden because he didn't want anyone to know right?' Natsu asked cocking his head to the side nearly giving Seigrein a nose bleed.. 'true, but you have gotten all of us curious' Erza replied giving a slight chuckle at Natsu's actions.

'oh. ok then. Loki is Leo. the king of the celestial spirits' Natsu replied looking at Loki and went to sit down next to Gray who was chuckling at the Loki's surprised face

'how in the world did you know?' Loki practically screamed in Natsu's ear. Natsu covered his ears while lying on Gray's lap surprising Gray. Gray didnt say anything and let Natsu lay on his lap. Loki went on rambling not noticing the dragon slayers actions 'I must say im impressed. the new girl in our class was a celestial mage yet she couldn't figure out whether I was a spirit or not. so how in the world did you….' the rest of the sentence died on Loki's mouth as he looked at the sleeping form of Natsu with his head on Gray's lap. Seigrein rushed towards Natsu again when the said boy snuggled into gray's warmth.

'Sheesh. let the boy sleep' Loki said hitting Seigrein on the head. 'so mind telling me how he did that?'

all of them looked at both Erza and Gray. 'don't look at me, I met him today. Gray knew him before' Erza replied making everyone look at Gray who merely shrugged. 'who knows. looking at me like that ain't gonna make the answers come out f my mouth you know, you bespectacled freak '

'why you…!' Loki jumped at Gray completely forgetting about the sleeping Natsu on his lap.

'Ow!' Natsu exclaimed as he rubbed his throbbing head and sitting up. Loki froze in his step still holding on to Gray's shirt. Natsu let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes with his other hand that was not on his head. 'what did I do that you landed that blow on my head?' Natsu complained as he stood up.

everyone gasped as Natsu fell towards the ground. Gray jumped and caught him before he hit he ground. 'he's gonna kill me' Gray said as he gently laid the boy on the ground.

'Gray Fullbuster. Killing is not even the right word for it' Gray froze and turned around to face the source of the voice and chuckled nervously as he faced the source of the voice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

this has been edited though not much. i need a beta and if you know anyone good enough puhlease give me the name. or if you are one pleaaaaaaaase help me.

read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

'its not my fault! Loki was the one who hit him!' Gray said pointing towards Loki who was trying to walk away unnoticed.

'loki'

Loki froze not wanting to face the wrath of the one he called gramps. aka Makarov Dreyer, principle of Fairytail High. 'heheh, I didn't mean to hit him. its just that I forgot he was in Gray's lap.' Loki mumbled the last part. just as Makarov opened his mouth, they heard someone groan. Gray looked towards the boy in his arms and felt the others do the same. Gray maneuvered them both so that Natsu had his head on Gray's lap as Gray sat down

'Natsu? are you ok?' Makarov gently asked as he walked towards the boy who was trying to sit up. 'don't even think about getting up.' Makarov warned in a tone that made Natsu lay back down on Gray's lap and snuggle into the warmth provided by the said boy. 'its ok. go to sleep' it was the only thing that Natsu heard before he succumbed to the darkness.

'principal. might explain what just happened here?' Erza was the first one to speak up seeing that the others were too shocked to move.

Makarov sighed knowing that they would not stop before they knew the truth. at least part of it

'its not my place to tell you this but,' Makarov began. he looked at Natsu who was sleeping on Gray's lap with fondness before continuing. 'that child has suffered more than anyone of you. he is still suffering. he has seen things that a child his age shouldn't see at all.. all your experiences would be like a small wound compared to what the hell he is going through.' Makarov barely finished speaking before there was a sudden outburst form the group

' I WILL KILL THE ONE BEHIND THIS!' Loki yelled.

' no one is going to lay a hand on him while we are here' the triplets said in unison, as the others took a step back from the magic in the air. Erza remained silent before speaking. 'we haven't known Natsu for even a week. yet we are so protective of that kid. wonder why?'

'whats going on?' Natsu asked jumping up as Loki shouted. "relax.' a voice said soothing his nerves and getting him to calm down. Natsu leaned into the warm hand that was caressing his hair. Gray chuckled as he saw the younger boy's action. his eyes widened as Natsu let out a growl that was in between a purr and a whine. Gray removed his hands and Natsu nearly whimpered at the loss of warmth. he pouted unconsciously as he looked at Gray.

'NATSU!'

Natsu gave a yelp before jumping into Gray's lap as he wrapped his arms around Gray's neck, slightly trembling in fear at the sudden noise; unwanted memories resurfacing. he nuzzled into Gray's neck, trying to focus on anything but his memories.

' _heheh. we got a feisty one here.'_

' _say aah little boy. im sure you can swallow me whole'_

' _ITAI! YAMETE! ONegai… Yamete. onegai'_

the moment that the others realized that that Natsu was awake, they yelled his name before running towards him only to stop short as Natsu gave a frightened yelp and hurled himself at Gray. 'its ok.' Gray whispered into Natsu's ear as he rubbed the frightened boy's back trying to calm him down. Gray felt Natsu relax in his arms but frowned when he realized that Natsu had yet to stop shaking.

it was a while before Gray felt the arms around his neck loosening. Gray turned side ways so that he could see Natsu. the ice-mage chuckled to himself as he was met with soft snores. Gray looked at the face of the sleeping mage before softly muttering 'sweet dreams Natsu'.

Gray unwound Natsu's arms from his neck and laid the boy down on his lap. 'I think we should refrain from yelling like that, dontcha think?' Gray asked as the others looked at him.

'Gray's right. for now we have to be cautious when we are around him. not so much that he notices. and I will change your classes so that at least one of you will be in his class.' Makarov spoke gaining the attention of every one. 'don't worry about the rest of the classes. you guys spend the rest of the anyway you want. ok? if anyone asks I gave you permission. '

'in other words you want us to keep an eye out for Natsu, gain his trust to tell us about his life and make sure that he is happy and feel safe with us?' Jellal asked earning a nod from the principle. 'if any one of you hurts him in anyway I'll make sure that you regret it. ok?' Makarov asked sending shivers down their spines. without waiting for an answer Makarov walked away leaving the group to figure out what to do.

Natsu opened his eyes and came to face with an open mouth. Natsu yelped before sitting up and moving backwards only to smash into something warm. Natsu looked behind to see Erza looking down on him with a concerned face.

'are you ok?' Erza asked as she helped Natsu stand up. 'im fine' Natsu replied looking over his shoulder to see Loki shouting at A copy of Jellal. 'im guessing that's who was in front of me when I woke?' Natsu asked. Erza chuckled before replying. 'we had hard time keeping Seigrein away from you. he said you looked like a fox. an injured puppy. a kitty and a-' Erza was cut off by Seigrein's shout 'A LOVELY MAIDEN IN DISTRESS!' Natsu shuddered before looking towards Seigrein who was being held down by Loki. 'what was he trying to do when i woke up?'

'apparently he was trying to see whether he could fit your head in his mouth'

Natsu looked behind him to see Mystogun leaning on the wall. Natsu looked around the roof to see everyone doing something. everyone except Gray. 'and if you are wondering where Gray is, he went to get some food. speaking of which, weren't you supposed to go with him Loki?

'I was going to, but then somebody decided that he wanted to see if he could fit a human head inside his mouth.' Loki said dangling Seigrein infront of them. 'ah'. Mystogun said before looking up at the sky. 'then im gonna go help Gray' he said before disappearing in smoke.

Erza looked at Natsu who let out a big yawn. 'why don't you get a bit more sleep?' Erza asked walking towards a tree and sitting down. she motioned Natsu to come towards her and sit down. Natsu walked towards her and looked at her before looking at the ground next to her. Erza patted the ground and smiled when Natsu sat down.

a minute later Erza felt a weight drop on her shoulder . she looked towards the sleeping form of Natsu and gave a small smile only for it to disappear as Natsu sat upright from the sudden noise.

Natsu sat upright, his eyes wide open. he looked towards the source of the noise to find a blond haired girl. Natsu smelled the air and caught the scent of _her_ smell.

Erza looked towards the noise ready to jump into action while keeping an eye on Natsu. she frowned when she felt Natsu tense beside her. 'who are…' the question died on Erza's lips as she felt tremors wreck Natsu's body. in the distance, she heard Loki speaking.

'ah, Lucy-chan what are you doing here?'

the blonde ignored Loki and made her way towards Natsu and Erza only to have her path blocked by Seigrein. 'what are you doing here? Seigrein asked his voice as cold as steel. 'maybe we could help?' the girl laughed before looking at Seigrein. 'im here to talk with Erza-san because principle Makarov told me to go talk to her regarding an issue as she is the council president. '

'Seigrein, leave her alone' Erza spoke as she walked towards Lucy. Seigrein mumbled something inaudible before going towards Natsu making sure that Lucy couldn't see him. he wasn't stupid enough not to notice the change in Natsu the moment Lucy came.

'what is it that you want to talk about?' Erza asked looking towards the roof door which was blown of its hinges. Lucy looked towards where Erza was looking and let out a sheepish laugh. 'sorry about that. I tried knocking and shouting and nothing worked. i used a bit of magic to do that. I am a celestial mage.' She said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Erza nodded before repeating her question. 'so, Lucy, what was so important that you had to breakdown a door to see me?'

'I wanted to talk to Natsu actually.' Lucy said looking towards the pink haired boy. ' I'm guessing that since you saw me, you know that _she_ is here as well.' Lucy gave a sigh as she looked the boy who had yet to react to anything she said so far. 'one more thing, na-kun, be careful' Lucy started to walk away only to stop as a faint whisper reached her ears.

'why?'

'I know that what I say or do may not make you trust me yet. or forgive me. but believe me when I say this Natsu, I truly regret not doing anything that day and I would gladly take your place if it meant that things could go back to the way it was before. I swear on the Heartfelia name that I will help you in any way I can. because now I see that mama was right about you' Lucy looked at Natsu, tears flowing down her cheeks.

the others were shocked as they listened. they looked towards Natsu who sat as still as a statue. he turned his head to the side, letting his bangs cover his eyes.

Lucy gave a small smile as she wiped her face. 'it's ok Na-kun. I don't expect you to say anything nor believe what I say. ' she gave a final look at the fire mage before walking away. only giving a wave as a sign that she had heard his soft spoken words.

' _I'll always believe you'_

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for not updating sooner and I don't think I will be able to update this year since this is my final year of school. but if I can I will.**

 **anyways, review and I hope that one of you will want to beta this story.**

 **thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

everyone looked at Natsu who had yet move. the faint ringing of the bell reached their ears. without another word, Natsu stood up and walked away whispering 'ja ne'. just as Natsu reached the door, Gray came up the stairs. he looked at the door before looking at the forlorn pinkette. 'what happened?' Gray's question was unanswered as Natsu looked at Gray

his eyes were swirling with so much pain that it took Gray all he had to stop himself from hugging the boy. 'See you tomorrow' Natsu said as he side stepped Gray and walked away. Mystogun looked at the other expectantly. 'what the hell happened?' Mystogun walked forward shaking Gray out of his reverie. Erza sighed before telling them what had happened.

'so who is this 'her' they were speaking of?' Mystogun spoke as he looked around the faces in front of him. his face froze on their principle. it seemed that during the confusion Seigrein had gone and got the principle. 'I do not know. it seems that I need to have a word with Miss Heartfelia' Makarov sighed looking every bit his age. ' for now I need to make sure that Laxus doesn't frighten the child away'

that got everyone's attention. 'what do you mean, Makarov-san?' Erza asked her curiosity spiked. 'I had a word with his guardian ' Makarov spat out. ' he didn't want to un-adopt him, but was all for the idea of selling him. so I bought him. i felt disgusted to do such a thing but if it meant getting him out of that hell, then so be it'

'can we come with you? to the house I mean?' Jellal asked, not entirely sure at how Midnight had let Natsu go. if anything Makarov said was to go by. 'of course. I think it would help him to settle down much better. and hopefully keep Laxus from scaring the hell out of Natsu'

'youre late old man' A gruff voice said as they entered the house. they looked towards the blonde senior who was leaning on the door way. 'where's Natsu?' 'he's sleeping . i managed to give him a sleeping pill' Laxus spoke tilting his towards the room Natsu was sleeping in. 'mind telling me why the heck I had to drive into a near fucking prostitution place to get him out of there?' Laxus continued his voice void of any emotion.

'im surprised that the house is intact and you haven't managed to get into a fight with him yet' Makarov remarked ignoring the calculated gaze Laxus was sending. Makarov walked into the living room and sat down motioning the others to do the same. Gray sat on futon and laid down on it, while the others sat on chairs. everyone remained silent, not knowing what to say. 'its not like I could hurt him even if I wanted to' Laxus's voice brought everyone out of their own world. 'what do you mean?' Jellal asked looking at Laxus who was ignoring their gazes. 'he's a dragon slayer' Laxus finally spoke.

'yeah we know that' Seigrein snorted only to fall silent as Laxus sent him a heated glare. 'what I meant was, he a submissive. meaning that if he is mated or if someone takes him during his heat, whether it is against his will or not, he will get pregnant.' Laxus's word shocked everyone.

'then how do I know when im going into heat'

everyone jumped. Laxus and Gray merely looked towards the said submissive to see him standing next to the frame. Laxus coughed before moving a bit to the side giving some space so that Natsu could sit. which got him a few stares and snickers. 'im not familiar with your type, but I hear that submissives are normally those who are beautiful, loyal, strong and faithful. and they are very rare. im sure Porlyusca wouldn't let him out of her sight if she finds out.' Laxus spoke to everyone the last one getting a few snickers.

'why don't you sit own Natsu?' Mystogun spoke , looking towards the boy who had yet to move from his spot. Natsu walked forward and sat next to Gray, who moved to give him a bit more space. Laxus looked at Natsu a bit more closely as he sat next to Gray and let a small smile creep onto his face. 'before you ask, im a dominant. meaning that I will have a female as a mate. as such, we are very protective of submissives, whether they are our enemy or not. in other words, we will quite possibly castrate anyone who harms our submissives. and that is putting it very mildly' Laxus looked at the faces in front of him as he finished, settling on Gray. 'what do you mean?' Makarov spoke.

'he means that he will not let anyone do anything to me or let me do anything fun unless he is involved. even his mate will get more freedom than I will be getting' Natsu grumbled out surprising everybody as it was the most that they had heard him speak. 'don't worry, that will only happen when you are during your heat.' Laxus said. 'and if your dragon wants to be with your mate and it is being denied' he added mentally, not wanting to go into details about mating. 'Natsu, do you know who your mate is?' Seigrein asked looking at the fire mage who was snuggling into Gray's side .the said mage looked up and gave a shrug. 'nope.' and left it at that.

a grumbling sound filled the room. Gray looked towards Natsu to see him pouting at his stomach. Gray chuckled before asking. 'are you hungry?' Natsu looked up to see Gray staring down at him. 'yeah, Laxus burned half the food and wouldn't let me near the stove. the bastard didn't even let me eat the fire' Natsu grumbled rubbing his stomach.

Makarov walked into the kitchen. 'LAXUS DREYER! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO THE KITCHEN? Makarov shouted out startling everyone. Laxus let out a sheepish laugh. 'guess that's my cue to leave. see ya Pinky' Laxus tasseled Natsu's hair before standing up and walking away. 'Its NOT pink! its salmon!' Natsu shouted after him getting shocked looks from the others while Gray snickered.

'it seems you comfortable with Laxus to shout after him, eh Natsu?' Mystogun spoke while trying to smother his laugh. Natsu immediately blushed and fell silent and refused to answer any questions thrown at him. 'oi Natsu. are you still mad at us?' Loki asked looking at the pinkette who was laying on a sleeping Gray's lap. an incoherent mumble reached their ears as he snuggled into Gray's lap. Gray shifted and ended up spooning Natsu in a protective embrace.

Jellal snickered and elbowed Mystogun to get his attention. when Mystogun looked at him, Jellal made a snapping motion with his hands and nodded his head towards the sleeping boys. "its actually cute to see them sleeping like that. I wonder how _he_ is going to react to this' Mystogun said before disappearing to find a camera. 'so true.' Jellal snickered as he imagined the chaos in the near future.

Natsu shifted in Gray's arm as the sound of clicking reached his sensitive ears. Gray opened his eyes only to close it abruptly as a light shone in front of him. 'what the heck is going on?' Gray mumbled as he sat up. Gray looked at the bundle in his before giving a soft smile. Gray removed his arms from underneath Natsu and tried to move away. almost immediately Natsu curled towards Gray, faint whimpers falling from his lips.

click

Gray looked up to see Seigrein holding up a camera and opened his mouth to say something when Natsu started shaking. 'please stop. I don't want this' Natsu whimpered as he shifted closer to Gray seeking the warmth radiating from the ice-mage. Gray looked at Natsu with wide eyes before frowning. the sound of the camera clicking was starting to annoy him. 'Seigrein, stop' Gray said as he reached towards the camera making sure that Natsu could feel him. Seigrein laughed as he stepped out of Gray's reach. 'nope' he said as he took another picture.

'please stop. I promise I wont do anything. just stop im begging you' Natsu whispered as he glued himself to Gray's side, not giving him any space to move. Gray looked at Natsu who was sweating though he was a faire-mage himself. 'Seigrein, I mean it. stop.' Gray growled out as he snaked an arm around Natsu, pulling the boy closer to himself.

Seigrein froze as he heard Gray's tone of voice. the others also looked towards Gray who was trying to wake Natsu. 'hey, Natsu wake up.' Gray spoke softly as he brushed Natsu's hair from his forehead. 'its ok. no one is going to do anything to you. your safe' Gray changed his words and let out a sigh as he felt Natsu relax in his arms. 'seriously, stop when I say stop.' Gray said as he laid Natsu back on the futon. 'he was having flash backs.' Gray spoke before anyone could say anything.

the whole room fell silent as they looked towards the sleeping dragon slayer. 'why aren't you moving away from him Gray?' Seigrein asked with a coy smile on his face but frowned when he heard the reply. 'he wont let me' Gray said as he got more comfortable. 'what do you mean?' Erza asked as she too in the information. Gray shrugged helplessly as the answer to the question was lost on him.

' I shouldn't have slept so much' Natsu groaned as he sat up rubbing his eyes. 'finally woken up eh, sleeping beauty?'

'huh?' Natsu opened his eyes to see everyone looking at him. he looked to the side as felt something cold pressed up to his side. Gray stood up and stretched, moaning a he felt his bones pop. 'im gonna go eat' Gray said walking past the others giving them a glare which told them not to say anything about what had transpired earlier.

'why are you all staring at me?' Natsu spoke breaking them out of their thoughts. 'just wondering how long you can sleep during the day.' Jellal spoke as looked at Natsu who had flopped back onto the futon. 'its Laxus's fault! he gave me a sleeping pill the stupid idiot!' Natsu mumbled as he stood up and walked into the bathroom. the triplets looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. even Erza had tears of mirth in her eyes.

 **hey ya peeps. long time no see. I hope you liked this chapter and review. and im sorry this is short. and in the next chapter hopefully you will be seeing who this mysterious** _ **her**_ **and** _ **him**_ **are. and possibly get introduced to the rest of the people**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previously:**_

' _**I shouldn't have slept so much' Natsu groaned as he sat up rubbing his eyes. 'finally woken up eh, sleeping beauty?'**_

' _ **huh?' Natsu opened his eyes to see everyone looking at him. he looked to the side as felt something cold pressed up to his side. Gray stood up and stretched, moaning a he felt his bones pop. 'im gonna go eat' Gray said walking past the others giving them a glare which told them not to say anything about what had transpired earlier.**_

' _ **why are you all staring at me?' Natsu spoke breaking them out of their thoughts. 'just wondering how long you can sleep during the day.' Jellal spoke as looked at Natsu who had flopped back onto the futon. 'its Laxus's fault! he gave me a sleeping pill the stupid idiot!' Natsu mumbled as he stood up and walked into the bathroom. the triplets looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. even Erza had tears of mirth in her eyes.**_

Natsu walked back into the room to see everyone rolling on the floor laughing. 'what's so funny?' Natsu asked as he walked inside the room. 'nothing, lets go get breakfast' Seigrein said as he steered Natsu towards the dining room where Gray was already having his fill.

'You bastard! you didn't call us when the food was ready?' Seigrein yelled as he jumped across the table towards Gray. Gray looked up as he heard a yell and saw Seigrein's face looming towards him

'Ice-make box'

'LET ME OUT! YOU JUST DON'T PUT SOMEONE INSIDE A BOX YOU IDIOT!' Seigrein yelled pounding the ice encasement

'sorry, reflex' Gray said as he watched Natsu melt his ice. 'you don't seem sorry at all' Seigrein mumbled as he looked and his soaked clothes before glaring at Gray. he opened his mouth to say something when Erza spoke behind them.

'are you guys fighting again?' Gray and Seigrein froze in their steps before wrapping their arms around the others shoulders. 'ofcourse not Erza. we were just horsing around' Erza sighed and shook her head before sitting down at the table.

'Natsu. why don't you sit down and eat. standing there isn't going to make your stomach fill up' Mystogun said as he appeared next to Natsu who merely shrugged at the impromptu appearance. 'okay'

'so Natsu, who is Lucy?' Loki asked when everyone had settled themselves around the table and began to help themselves. 'is she your lover? Natsu spat out the water he was drinking at Loki's face. 'what the hell? no! she is just a close friend 'is all' Natsu said as he wiped his mouth and threw Loki a napkin.

'oh don't be shy, you don't have to hide it' Loki continued as he wiped his face. 'it oka-'

'What makes you think that the dragon slayers would give their body willingly to someone else apart from their mates?' Natsu cut in, his voice devoid of any emotion.

everyone froze, the fun sucked out of the room as tension mounted high. they looked at Natsu who didn't notice the changes.

'We mate for life,' Natsu continued as he curled up into himself. 'when we mate, our mates become everything. our life, our world, our everything. they are the ones who would complete our life. they are the other half of our soul. they become the reason why we breathe, live and the sole reason why we exist. they are the ones who will protect us, claim us and probably the only ones who can control us when we lose control of our powers. when mating is complete, we can feel what our mates feel and they can feel what we feel. ' Natsu stopped to catch his breath and looked straight at Loki. 'so, tell me why I want to do something by my own will that will get me rejected by my mate?'

the others were dumbfounded as they looked at Natsu who had a sad look on his face. 'Rejected?' Erza asked as she processed what Natsu had said, while Gray kept silent as he noticed the shiver that went through Natsu's body as he heard the word

'yes, rejected' a baritone voice spoke making everyone but Gray and Natsu turn their heads towards the source to see Laxus standing by the door. 'our mates have the right to make the choice of being with us or not. it is them , who choose whether they will be our mates or not. all we can do is tell them that they are our mates.' he spoke as he entered the room, looking at each one, giving Loki a small glare which sent the poor boy into a shivering mess before they landed on Natsu who was curled up into himself.

'what happens when you are rejected?' Gray asked hesitantly when Laxus focused on him.

'we die' Laxus said as Gray's head snapped towards Natsu while the others looked at Laxus with a look of disbelief. 'when we are rejected, we become nothing more than living dolls. we have to fight off a huge depression and the urge to just carry our mates away from everyone and suffer the greatest pain. we will still have our need to protect them and keep them close to us. it will be worse during our heat' All this while, Laxus kept an eye on Gray's reaction to his every word and wasn't disappointed.

'So Natsu, who is your mate?' Seigrein repeated his earlier question getting a shrug as a response. 'he wont know yet.' Laxus spoke for Natsu. ' he isn't of age and I doubt that he has gone into heat yet. however, when he does go into heat, he will be close to his mate as his instincts make sure of that, even if he himself does not know who his mate is. all they know is that they will feel safe and at home with them' Laxus elaborated as he got confused looks from everyone. at the end of his speech, he caught Natsu glancing at Gray with a look of confusion before curling back into himself. Laxus smirked to himself.

All of them looked towards Natsu who had yet to move from his position. Loki walked towards him but stopped when Natsu moved back in his chair.

'hey, Natsu.' someone whispered making Natsu look up.

'Gray' Natsu mumbled as he peeked from beneath the scarf wound around his neck. Gray gave a soft smile before speaking. 'wanna go get ice-cream?' At this, Natsu looked at Gray as if he had grown an extra head. 'why ice-cream? Natsu asked sitting up. seeing what Gray was doing Erza gave a small smile before walking towards Natsu and standing behind his chair. 'we can go the way we did last time' she said offering Natsu a smile as he craned his neck to see her face.

'Really?' Natsu asked as all thoughts of mating left his mind. 'can we go now. can we?' he asked looking back and forth between Erza and Gray. 'yeah, yeah' Gray replied as he ruffled Natsu's hair who gave a loud cheer before dragging Gray out of the room.

'we'll see you at school.' Erza said as she followed the boys.

by the time they made it school, Natsu had once again worn his hood. 'Hey Natsu, why do you wear a hood?' Erza asked as she looked at Natsu. ' because when I take it off there are way too many people staring at me and asking why my hair is the way it is every 5 minutes!' Natsu grumbled out making Gray and Erza laugh. 'its not funny!'

'what is not funny?'

they turned to see Juvia behind them with a white haired boy who was wearing only trousers. 'hey Juvia.' Natsu greeted the woman infront of him before looking at the boy next to her. 'who is the marshmallow stripper?' Natsu asked as Loki and the triplets joined them just in time to hear Natsu's question.

the others fell into bouts of laughter as the said "marshmallow stripper " choked on his own saliva

'im not a marshmallow!' he yelled as he pointed a finger at Natsu. 'So you're a stripper?' Natsu asked with pure confusion, sending the other into another round of laughter. 'NO! im Lyon. an –' Lyon started frustrated only to be interrupted by Natsu. 'yeah I know, an ice mage. that doesn't explain why you are stripping' Natsu said as he moved a few steps back towards Gray when Lyon stepped too close for comfort.

'that's because of my teacher!'

'what does she has to do with your stripping?'

'why you…!look. even Gray strips' at this everyone looked at Gray who was wearing all his clothes. Gray smirked at Lyon who face palmed as Natsu looked at the latter with a blank face.

'I cant believe Ur taught a pervert.' Natsu said as he shook his head.

'will you stop calling me that!' Lyon yelled as he failed to lock on to the fact that Natsu knew his teacher before he even said anything.

 **well, I hope this isn't short. and thank you guys for your comments, liking and following this story.**

 **review and if you have any ideas feel free to share.**

 **see ya. hopefully soon.**


	11. Unfortunately an authors note

Hii...

Yes, yes, i know that it has been a long time since I updated.. and I am very sorry about that. I have written a draft of the next chapter but havent gotten around to type it. Hopefully, I will update this story this weekend or next week.

But thanks to all that has been following this story even if I havent been updating for a loooooong time. And this shall be my first and last authors notes.


	12. Chapter 11

" You say you are not a pervert. You say that you are not a stripper even when half of your clothes are all around the place" Natsu spoke as he took a step back, his back colliding against Gray's chest. Lyon leaned in closer to Natsu's face, staring at him with his eyes closed. "Why are you clinging on to Gray as if you are some sex deprived bitch?"

Everyone froze at the harsh words that came out of Lyon's mouth. Even Gray looked surprised while Natsu…. His face was void of any emotions. "Lyon, what the hell?" Gray broke the silence as he stepped in front of Natsu in a protective manner.

" what? He was all over you like a common whore!" Lyon exclaimed pointing towards Natsu who was hiding behind Gray. "If he was all over me like a common whore as you put it, don't you think that I would have done something? Ever thought why I hadn't done anything?" Gray scoffed as he turned around towards Natsu.

"Hey are you ok?" Gray asked as he reached out a hand to ruffle Natsu's hair, only stop half way as Natsu let out a pained whimper and moved a step back. The others stared at the scene unfolding in front of them, not knowing what to do.

"Lyon, you don't have the right to go accusing people of things that they haven't done and you are in no position to accuse Natsu-kun either. What has he done that you accused him of that? Was it not you who pushed him so that he had to seek comfort from someone he knew?" Surprisingly, it was Juvia who spoke, fixing a glare at Lyon who had the decency to look away.

"Hmph, was it not for the fact that you are the only relation that Gray has, you would not be breathing the same air as us," Laxus scoffed as he appeared behind Lyon. Startled Lyon turned around only to be met with Laxus's fist. "However, that I can do," Laxus said before walking towards Natsu who was looking at everything with wide eyes.

"Come on, we are going home" Laxus looked at Natsu before nodding his head Natsu who glanced at Gray before looking at Lyon who was cradling his nose. Smiling wistfully, Laxus spoke before walking away leaving the others to look at him in shock. "Gray, take him home for me."

Giving one last glance at Lyon, Gray gently took ahold of Natsu's hand before dragging him towards the roof. Walking towards the tree that seemed to make it home on the roof, Gray let go off Natsu's hand and started climbing the tree. "what are you doing?" Natsu spoke for the first time since the whole ordeal. "Come on up," Gray said as he settled down on a branch before holding his hands out to Natsu. "don't worry I wont bite" Gray gave a small laugh as Natsu stared at his hand with a skeptical look.

"I know. I trust you." Natsu spoke with such conviction that Gray was taken aback. Not knowing what to say, Gray simply smiled before helping him climb up the tree. Gray wove his arms around Natsu's waist bringing him close to his chest. " Don't worry about what Lyon said. He was just being protective I guess." Gray mumbled as he felt Natsu relax in his hold. " I know that he was. But his words are true. I have been all over you ever since I came to this school. Not even a week and I'm causing so much trouble for you guys." Natsu spoke his eyes fixed on the horizon.

"Natsu, listen to me. You are not a trouble to us at all. We don't mind looking after you"

"But I'm not a kid to be looked after" Natsu pouted as he crossed his arms across his chest, looking more like a kid more than he realized. Gray chuckled before tightening his arms around Natsu. "You are certainly an idiot if you think that after being forced to live the way you have lived, that there won't be people that _want_ to look after you."

Natsu turned his face to look at Gray, his words dying on the tip of his tongue as he realised how close to Gray he was. Breath fanning across each other's faces, Natsu looked away as his face heated up. "S-sorry about that" Natsu mumbled as he turned around, very much aware of the warmth coming from the body behind him.

Gray was shaken out of his thoughts when Natsu spoke. "Huh? It's ok." Gray mumbled as he tried to sort out the thoughts that had entered his mind just a few minutes before.

 _His eyes looked so beautiful with his long lashes fanning across his cheek._

Gray shook his heads to get rid of the thoughts before registering the weight on his shoulders. "For someone who doesn't do anything, you sure take your time sleeping don't you? Then again, the way Lyon had acted towards you may have drained your energy"

Jumping off the tree, Gray landed on to the roof with a little 'oomph'. Careful not to jolt the boy in his arms, Gray straightened his body and walked towards the stair case. Holding the body close to himself, he made his way towards the nurses rooms where he knew Porlyusca would be waiting for him. no doubt already hearing about the showdown with Lyon.

"I was expecting you to come a little bit earlier you know." Porlyusca greeted as she made her way towards Gray who shrugged. Porlyusca glared at Gray as she moved to take Natsu out of the ice mages arm, only to stop short as the younger boy let a small growled and buried his face in Gray's chest. "Fullbuster, put him on the bed, he isn't going to let you go anytime soon" Porlyusca sighed as she walked away. "And you, if you don't have any other injuries then get out"

Gray looked at the other occupant of the room, only then realizing that he was not as alone as he was. "Lyon..." Gray acknowledged before going back to the task of untangling Natsu from his arms. "That's it's!" Gray said as he gave a groan of frustration before climbing onto the bed with the dragon slayer.

"He seems to be very attached to you" Lyon observed as he walked towards the bed occupied by the two mages. "Yeah he is, and I don't even know why" Gray agreed as he shifted so that Natsu was in a more comfortable position. "Why did you that Lyon?" Gray asked as he moved his hands through Natsu's soft pink locks. When he did not get any answer, Gray looked up to see Lyon staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"You know we thought that you would overreact but not to this extent." Gray spoke as he broke his gaze. "We don't know how long he has been abused. To what extent. Yet he trusts again. He is afraid to, but he does. So tell me Lyon, what made you say those words to him?"


End file.
